


Reasons To Stay

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: Reader talks to Kili about the fact that they're human and won't live nearly as long as him. Or when Kili won the argument.Prompt:From a lovely anon via tumblr. Can you write a one shot where the reader and Kili have to talk about the fact that they're human and won't live nearly as long as him? Please please please?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have no idea how much longer dwarves live compared to humans, my thinking is on average a dwarf lives about 215-ish years and a human lives 95-ish years so dwarves live twice as long plus a bit more.
> 
> If you actually do know how each races life spans compare, don’t hate just smile and nod as if my math is right.
> 
> Also this is post quest – everyone lives,
> 
> And I’ve tried to keep ‘you/reader’ gender neutral.
> 
> And all the usual disclosures apply.

It all happened so quickly, well not all happened so quickly the quest didn’t exactly happen overnight - actually it had taken about a year. What had happened so quickly was your attachment to a certain dark haired son of Durin. Not that anything could ever happen, you’re a mortal human, the only child of a weaver. He’s a dwarvish prince who will live twice as long as you.

 

Still it doesn’t hurt to dream.

 

“Kili, we mustn’t.” you start trying to explain again, You and Kili had been arguing about this for hours now, there were tears and raised voices, until you ran from the mountain crying hysterically.

 

“Why not?” asks Kili although he makes it sound more like a statement, as he sits by you on a large rock.

 

“You’re a dwarf, I am human…it just isn’t allowed.” you continue with a shrug of your shoulders.

 

Although Kili looks at sceptically resting his cheek on his fist. “You ran off into the wild with thirteen dwarves, you weren’t allowed to do that either remember.”

 

Oh he had to go there, your father had screamed at you for showing interest in the dwarves when they stopped in your village to gather supplies for their quest. They were captivating, in all the right ways. The youngest members of the company spent the three days they stayed in your fathers inn trying to convince you to travel with them, saying they were a famous traveling act and that a human would only add to their variety – after all that was why they had a hobbit.

 

While lost in your thoughts you fail to notice Kili sneak closer to you until your shoulders bump.

 

“There are so many reasons I can't stay.” you say with little emotion, it was wrong for a human to live in a mountain of dwarves, you belonged with your own kind.

 

“Listen to me, there are even more reasons why you should stay.” says Kili, he’s got that look about him – you know it so well, he looks frustrated but is actually concentrating intently.

 

“But.” you start to try and reason with him, but everyone knows how stubborn dwarves are, especially when concentrating.

 

“Hush.”

 

“Kili!” really why does he insist on interrupting you all of the time.

 

“I mean it hush. I really really like you and if you’re not going home then you have to stay in Erebor.” he says in a rush, as though saying it quickly will convince you.

 

“But I’m human.”

 

“I know,” the dark haired archer pauses, trying to think of a way to convince you “…uncle won’t mind if you stay, not with all the things you’ve helped us with.”

 

Although when he notices your unimpressed look he panics a little and starts babbling too quickly for you to understand.

 

Covering his lips with your fingers you continue your argument finally getting to your point “Kili, I mean I’m human…you, you could live for another 100 years.” you say sadly.

 

“That doesn’t matter.” mumbles the dwarf from behind your fingers.

 

“Of course it does, I will die before you, leave you alone…I, I don’t want to do that.” the thought alone makes your heart hurt.

 

Removing your hand from his lips Kili kisses your palm “You won’t, not if you stay in Erebor.”

 

“But,” you start trying to find more reasons as to why you cannot stay.

 

“Stay. With. Me.” Kili interrupts sternly, punctuating each word with a kiss to your hand.

 

“Kili.” You groan realising that if he keeps kissing you he’ll win the argument.

 

“Please.” you’ve never been able to resist his puppy eyes, you nod shyly admitting defeat and Kili’s grin is blinding before he leans up to kiss you quickly, maybe it would be ok to stay with him.

 

~


End file.
